Well This Is Crazy
by NeonJay
Summary: This is a one-shot. Grimmjow decides to have fun with ichigo one night , even if he's willing or not . has vulgar language , rape , and yaoi Not very good with summaries. So please have a read and also review . Enjoy


**Well This Is Crazy**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ _I DON'T OWN BLEACH_ ~

THIS IS A ONE-SHOT . AND CRACKY ONE AT THAT .

THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE I WAS IN CLASS , BORED OUT OF MY MIND.

_**WARNING: **_ THERE WILL BE **YAOI** , **RAPE** , AND **VULGAR LANGUAGE** , SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE I WILL KINDLY TELL YOU TO LEAVE NOW ,THANK YOU .

SO PLEASE ENJOY.

_**PAIRING:**_ _Grimmjow& Ichigo _

As Grimmjow walked through Las Noches , he had a strange urge to go to The World Of The Living. He opened up a Garganta to pass through from his world to the next , his mind started to trail off with his thoughts on one particular Substitute Soul Reaper and nothing but sadistic thoughts were brought up . Grimmjow had a smirk on his face that would scare the fuck out of anyone who saw it.

When Grimmjow emerged from the Garganta , he looked down at Karakura Town the smirk he had never left his face , he took his time getting to the actual street , once his feet touched the ground he searched for Ichigos' particular Spiritual Pressure .

Grimmjows' smirk only widened as soon as he found where it was it was dark out so his guess was that Ichigo was probably asleep. The Spiritual Pressure was near , so he took his time walking to the house that Ichigo was located in. Finally Grimmjow made it to the house , he saw a window slightly cracked and took this as an advantage and was instantly crouched on the windows' edge.

Grimmjow quietly raised the window enough for him to fit and climbed through without any noise. He looked around the small room and found his target in bed on his stomach asleep. 'Perfect' Grimmjow thought to himself as he took his clothes off quickly.

When he was done with his clothes he walked to the bed and moved to get on top of Ichigos' body , he moved fast enough to catch the sleeping boy off guard , he pinned Ichigo to the bed , Ichigos' back facing Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn't know what to do , he didn't know what was going on , then he turned his head enough to see the person on him and when he did his eyes widened , then he felt something poking his back , when he realized what it was he was scared out of his fucking mind.

" W-what d-do y-you want G-grimmjow " Ichigo stuttered out.

The only thing Grimmjow stated to him was "You" and he started kissing Ichigos' neck. Ichigo was already shirtless so it gave him more access to other parts of the body that he wanted. He trailed off open mouth kisses all over Ichigos' back and felt him up.

Ichigo was too scared to actually think about anything , he struggled to get out of Grimmjows' strong grip but couldn't.

Grimmjows' hand trialed to Ichigos' member , he grabbed it and started to pump it. Grimmjow didn't need foreplay , he was already hard and ready to take the body under him. Grimmjow tore off Ichigos' boxers and shoved himself all the way to the hilt and he groaned at the tightness.

Ichigo cried in pain as Grimmjow rammed himself in he bit back another cry as Grimmjow pulled out only for him to ram himself in again , it hurt him more and more , to the point that he was already crying for him to stop.

Grimmjow gained a fast pace , he wanted to reach his orgasm , Ichigos' cries of pain and despair went on and on it felt like forever , suddenly Grimmjow groaned it pleasure as he stilled and climaxed inside of the body.

Grimmjow finished and pulled out , he got off the bed to put his clothes back on , once that was done he grinned at Ichigo and said " the next time I come back , you'll be dead " and then he left.

Ichigo heard a loud malicious laugh as cried and drifted off to sleep so he wouldn't feel the pain.

_**THE END**_

**OTHER NOTES :** I know that my other story 'why me?' isn't finished , I am currently working on it so those of you who are reading it , the next chapter will be out soon . And the other story 'tears don't fall' is on a temporary discontinuance , so I will try my best to get these chapters up and finish them . And if you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to tell me , I will gladly listen to what you have to say.

Please Read And Review , I would like to know what you thought of the story .

Thank you ~~


End file.
